


Don't Wait. Vaccinate!

by VeraBAdler



Series: October 2018 challenges [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Dom Castiel, Flu Vaccination, M/M, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:44:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Castiel is very good at motivating Dean to take care of his health.Fictober prompt: “Do we really have to do this again?”Promptober prompt: MASHUP: College/Teacher & Creature





	Don't Wait. Vaccinate!

“ _Seriously_ , Cas? Do we really have to do this again?” The erstwhile angel was brandishing a flyer in his direction, one that promoted a vaccine clinic being held at the college near where they were staying. His expression was stony.

“Yes, beloved. This year and every year. My residual grace renders me immune to influenza and most other common pathogens, but I don't have enough mojo left to cure you if you get dangerously sick. You need a flu shot _every_ year.”

“It's just the flu, though, man. If it knocks me down for a couple days, I sleep a bunch and I eat some tomato rice soup and then I bounce right back.” He grinned and shrugged, trying to communicate “no biggie” in every inch of his body language, but his boyfriend wasn't buying it.

“Dean, I've watched influenza kill billions since the virus first evolved. There have been five major pandemics in the last hundred years alone. You come in contact with every imaginable sort of person and creature when you hunt, and are exposed to the widest possible range of microbes, across species. A flu shot is a completely reasonable precaution and I'm not going to discuss this further.” Flyer still clenched in one hand, he crossed his arms and glared, waiting for Dean's next salvo in their argument – an argument that Dean already knew he had no chance of winning.

He wasn't about to concede defeat without a struggle, though. “Okay but, like, _needles_ , Cas. _Ugh_.” He shuddered.

“ _Dean_.” Cas rolled his eyes fondly. “I will never understand your phobic reaction to needles and immunizations. God knows you've been stabbed with far larger things in the past, many times.”

In a desperate attempt to derail the conversation for good, Dean grabbed the weak double entendre and ran with it. “Is that a promise, angel? You got something nice and big you're gonna put in me?” He wiggled his eyebrows and nudged Cas with his shoulder, and got a full-body laugh in response.

Then Cas's posture shifted, as he squared his shoulders and raised his chin. He drew himself up to his full height, which all of a sudden seemed to be significantly taller than Dean's. With a raised eyebrow and a smirk, he growled, “If you get your flu shot _like a good boy_ , we can go out for burgers and beer afterwards at that bar down the street. Then I will take you back to the room while Sam's still at the library and I will fuck you into the mattress and make you come so hard you pass out. But only good boys get rewards, Dean. Are you my good boy?”

Dean's hand shot down to his crotch as he attempted to discreetly adjust his suddenly rock-hard cock. “ _Jesus_ , Cas,” he whined. “Fucking _yes, sir_ I'm your good boy.”

“I'm glad to hear it, Dean. Now let's get over to the student union. Sam should be done with his research by dinnertime, and there's a lot I want to get done to you before he comes back to the motel.”

Dean moaned, overcome with visions of all the things his angel could do to him in an afternoon. “We can skip the burger and go straight back to the room after I get the shot. I'm not hungry for _food_ any more.” He flushed, excited for whatever Cas had in mind for them. “Just... You'll have to be careful with my arm, okay? It's gonna be ouchy for a while because of the shot.”

Cas chuckled and kissed him on the cheek, tugging him towards campus. “I promise I'll be gentle with your ouchy arm, beloved.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think Cas will probably text Sam about the vaccine clinic after they get back to the room, because he cares about Sam's health too and also that will buy them more time alone. Never doubt Castiel's skill for strategy!
> 
> I need to drag myself and my teen out today to get our flu shots. Vaccines save lives.
> 
> Rebloggable link for this post on tumblr is [here](https://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/179589161951/october-30-dont-wait-vaccinate-verabadler).


End file.
